


Starfleet Sleepover

by heffalump



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Game Night, Gay, Lowkey b99 references, Monopoly (Board Game), Never Have I Ever, Pillow Fight, Post Into Darkness, Pre-Star Trek Beyond, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), bones x happiness, chulu - Freeform, crack!fic, crackfic, jim Kirk x everyone, monopoly, scotty x the enterprise, sleepover, spirk, spock x being logical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffalump/pseuds/heffalump
Summary: Crack!fic about the bridge crew's sleepover------"Captain, I have calculated that the crew's productivity has decreased to a 32% average since the Khan incident."Kirk sighed. "Is there anyway we can get their productivity up again?""As I have gathered data about this crew over the past three years, I believe a morale boost is needed."-"Kirk to command staff," he spoke into his transmitter. "Report to the bridge immediately for briefing. Kirk out."-"Crew, I just called you here because Commander Spock and I decided you all were in need of a morale boost.""I have decided nothing of the sort, Captain. I have simply suggested that we-""Can it, Spock," Jim could have sworn he saw a flare of emotion on Spock's face. "I'm saying we need a sleepover."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by @treknwars and @becca_wren on Instagram

With the amount of tension on the ship, you would have thought that another war had started.

Spock walked over to the Captain's chair with his PADD in hand.  
"Captain, I have calculated that the crew's productivity has decreased to a 32% average since the Khan incident."  
Kirk sighed. "Is there anyway we can get their productivity up again?"  
"As I have gathered data about this crew over the past three years, I believe a morale boost is needed."  
Kirk could understand why everyone was acting so strange. It's been almost a month since they refroze Khan. It's been a month since he died. The crew still can't look at him without tearing up. Spock can't even look him in the eye. It's been a month since he lost half his crew. Half his family. Kirk just wants everything to be normal again. He just wants his family back.  
"I already requested a shore leave but it got denied."  
He felt bad for his crew. It had been his fault that they were dragged into this. Crazy encounters were inevitable, but he never imagined it on this scale. So many innocent lives had been cut short because of his stupidity. Because he couldn't protect them, like a good Captain should have. He already lost half of his crew and he did not want to lose the rest.  
Kirk had an idea. It was a dumb, childish idea, but it just might work. Friends on Earth did it all the time to bond, so there was no reason why family in space couldn't do it either.  
"Kirk to command staff," he spoke into his transmitter. "Report to the bridge immediately for briefing. Kirk out."  
Maybe he should have worded it better. The staff that was already on the bridge had bombarded him, asking what went wrong or who died. He didn't blame them for being so paranoid. After all, considering what happened...  
Sulu burst in through the doors breathless with Spock leisurely following behind.  
"C-Captain," Sulu said between breaths. "What's the emergency?"  
Kirk wanted to slap himself. "No emergency. Sorry about that. I just called you here because Commander Spock and I decided you all were in need of a morale boost."  
"I have decided nothing of the sort, Captain. I have simply suggested that we-"  
"Can it, Spock," Jim could have sworn he saw a flare of emotion on Spock's face. "I'm saying we need a sleepover."  
Silence fell across the bridge. "A...sleepover?" Uhura asked.  
"Yes. You heard me right. A sleepover. You know, the highlight of every teenage Earth girl's week, anyways moving on. I have noticed that ever since...since the incident hardly anyone has been talking to each other. Productivity is down. So we're going to fix that tonight, here on the bridge at, oh let's say 2000, bring pillows and all that. And for those who thought somebody died, sorry for scaring you." Kirk said and immediately noticed a change in tone.  
It wasn't necessarily a good change, it went from scared and nervous to confused.  
Except for Sulu, he was just angry.  
"I ran all the way from the engine room for a sleepover?" Kirk sunk into his seat a bit at Sulu's question. If this kept up, it would be a long night.  
"Captain, I do not believe that this would be for the better as this is highly-"  
"Yes we know. 'Highly illogical.' Can't ya just let us have some fun aboard?" Scotty questioned.  
"I don't do fun." Bones started to walk away until Kirk tugged his sleeve.  
"You are all to report here at 2000 with all your gear tonight. And that's an order."  
With Kirk's final word, the crew started to leave for their posts.  
"God, I hate it when he does that," Bones whispered to no one.  
Kirk felt proud of himself for doing this, but a tiny part of him felt guilty.  
_What was I thinking? We're adults! We shouldn't be having sleepovers!  
I should have fought harder for a shore leave. _  
Another part of him responded.  
_No! This is all for the better. Everyone will be fine.  
_ "Captain," Spock said, interrupting the other's thoughts. "I should inform you that as I am Vulcan, I do not need sleep as humans do. It would be illogical for me to go tonight. I shall monitor the deck considering everyone will be on the-"  
"Spock," Kirk looked at Spock and pleaded with a single look.  
"Fine. I shall attend your 'sleepover.'" Kirk was about to bounce out of his seat.  
"We're on the bridge so if something were to happen, we'd be right there. Plus, it's not like we're on course for any galaxy now. It'll be fine."  
It'll be fine, Kirk told himself.

At precisely 1945, Spock shows up on the bridge wearing a long sleeve black shirt and gray pants.  
"Captain," he nods.  
"Jim," he corrects. "We're off duty." After a long pause, "You're early."  
"You're quite observant." Spock raises an eyebrow.  
"Are you sassing me?"  
"I apologize, Captain-"  
"Jim," he corrects again.  
"Jim."  
Spock reached into his bag and pulled out a few sheets of white paper that just said “PARTY” in bold generic print.  
“Spock?” The Captain asked.  
“Yes, Jim?”  
“The hell are you doing?”  
“It is known that when humans have festivities they typically put up decorations to celebrate.”  
“Well yeah but the decorations are usually-” Jim cut himself off for a moment. “You know what? The signs are great. Thanks, Spock.”  
Spock acknowledged the other with a simple head nod and began sticking the sheets to the walls.  
Kirk and Spock wait on the bridge for another ten minutes before anyone else came.  
The first one to arrive was Chekov. He was carrying a pillow in one hand and a sleeping bag in another. He was wearing a t-shirt and flannel pants. With his hair not combed, he looked like an adorable puppy.  
"Hello, sirs."  
"Hey, Chekov, you don't have to call us 'sir' here," Jim smiles.  
"Sorry, sir." He replies, which makes Jim laugh.  
"Keptin? I have newer been to a sleepower, and I do not know vat ve vill be doing. Uhura said I should bring marshmallows, though."  
"Thank god for Uhura," Jim smirked. "At a sleepover, you basically do anything but sleep."  
"Keptin, I do not understand."  
"We're gonna play games and gossip and it'll be fun!"  
The horror in Chekov's eyes was almost too much to bear.  
"Oh no."  
"Trust me, it'll be fun."  
Chekov sighed and set his things down. "Vatewer you say, Keptin."  
As Chekov was setting up his sleeping bag, Uhura walked in with Sulu.  
"Captain," they both said in unison.  
"We're off duty, remember?" Jim thought about making a stamp that said that.  
As all three of them were setting their bags up, Jim turned to Spock.  
"It's not much now but later we're all gonna have fun."  
"Capt-Jim," he corrected himself, "Vulcans do not have fun and are unlikely to enjoy such human activities..." Spock noticed the sadness in Jim's eyes. Through their bond, he could sense this wasn't just about having fun. It was about something else too. "I am half human, however, so I shall make an attempt to enjoy the night."  
The smile on Kirk's face grew. "Thanks, Spock." He patted his friend on the shoulder then walked to greet the crew at the door.  
At about ten minutes after 2000, Jim noticed everyone was on the bridge. Except one person.  
"Bones," he said to Spock.  
"Jim, you do realize that I am Spock?"  
"Yes I know. I'm saying Bones isn't here."  
"Knowing Doctor McCoy, I am not surprised that he has failed to show up."  
“So let's go get him!” Jim said, with the usual twinkle in his eyes. “Everyone! Field trip to McCoy’s quarters!”  
Spock didn't even had a chance to interject.  
Everyone on this ship would follow the Captain to the ends of the universe, so naturally they would follow him to McCoy’s room. However, the crew failed to realize that McCoy was a grumpy little bitch and would not go easily.  
“OHHH, BONES!” Kirk said after he burst through the door. McCoy already seemed to be sleeping, so his reaction to Kirk’s grand entrance was beyond priceless. McCoy flung himself off the bed and landed on the floor whilst screaming “DAMMIT, JIM!”  
McCoy had a second reflex that whenever something startling happened, he'd always blame Jim. If the reciprocators didn't work, blame Jim. If an alien attacked the ship, blame Jim. If Jim died, blame Jim.  
If there was a weapon in the room, McCoy would have used it already on Jim and himself.  
Jim plopped himself next to Bones and batted his eyes, trying to persuade his former roommate to go on the bridge with him.  
“Please, Bones? Do it for me?”  
“Hell no.”  
Until that very point, McCoy failed to notice the entire command staff waiting at the door for him.  
Bones sighed. “Fine.”  
Jim wasted no time to drag him back to the bridge.  
Now that everyone was set up and on the bridge, Jim decided that a little crew bonding was in order.  
“Alright, everyone! Time for Monopoly!”  
“I have heard of such an Earth game. Could you elaborate on the rules?” Spock inquired.  
“Oh yeah! It's this classic Earth board game where everyone has to buy certain properties and if someone else lands on it, they have to pay you. Your goal is to get everyone else bankrupt.” Jim ran a hand through his hair. “It's easier to explain while we’re playing.”  
“So this game is about...capitalism?” Spock seemed intrigued but confused as to why humans would celebrate bankruptcy.  
“Basically,” Uhura cut in.  
“Okay, so I don't have enough pieces for everyone to play by themselves, so we’re gonna have to do teams of two.”  
Chekov and Sulu immediately went together. Uhura walked over to Spock and claimed him her own, leaving Jim, Bones, Carol, and Scotty partnerless.  
“Oh no you don't,” Jim said while prying Spock away from Uhura. “I can't have the two smartest people on the ship on the same team. Spock’s with me.” Uhura offered no opposition and walks over to Scotty, leaving Bones with Carol.  
Finally everyone was in teams.  
“Can't believe I'm stuck with Carol,” Bones said to himself, seemingly unaware that everyone including Carol could hear him. He turned to her and said, “Well, at least you're pretty.”  
Carol was pissed but remained calm. “I can stun you only using toothpaste and a nail file.”  
Chekov and Sulu went, “OHHHHH!” after that statement.  
“Fair enough,” Bones rolled his eyes.  
“Okay, so we start by dealing the money,” Jim explains while Uhura hands out the paper. “We’ll start with me and Spock and go clockwise.”  
Jim picks his piece (a spaceship, of course) and hands the dice to Spock. Spock manages to get a five, and moves his piece over to Reading Railroad.  
“Okay, so we should probably buy this one because it's one of the most practical things to own.” Jim explains.  
Spock concludes this move to be logical and hands over the money to Carol. Next are Chekov and Sulu. Chekov manages to roll a 10 and gets to roll again. The second time, he lands and buys Virginia Avenue.  
Next are Uhura and Scotty. Uhura takes one die and Scotty takes the other. They both roll at the same time. Carol and Bones decide to do the same thing.  
After a few rounds, Spock starts to get the hang of it and doesn't need Jim to clarify the rules every ten seconds.  
It's a miracle. They're actually enjoying themselves for the first time in what feels like years.  
Rivalries are being formed with Chekov and Sulu buying everything that they can and Uhura and Scotty growing angrier with every purchase. It was a mistake to begin with to make Carol the banker given that she was cheating every other turn. She kept giving herself and Bones more money than they should have, which causes multiple outbursts against them and an even bigger rivalry between Spock and Carol. The honest and the spy, a match made in hell.  
Every time someone would get closer to Sulu’s corner, where most of his properties are, he’d start singing “She’ll be coming ‘round the mountain when she comes.” That combined with Chekov quietly whispering, “For mother Russia,” every time he bought another property.  
Every time Scotty would roll his die off the board, Uhura would threaten to shoot him.  
Kirk and Spock were a different story.  
Kirk tried to be calm with Spock originally, but when Spock mortgaged the orange properties, Jim lost his shit.  
“WHY DID YOU MORTGAGE _ALL THREE_? WE COULD HAVE BUILT HOUSES AND A HOTEL AND WE COULD HAVE WON!”  
“Jim, those properties offer little value to us. It has the least percentage of being landed on. It would not make sense to waste our money on a useless property.”  
“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”  
“Oh am _I_ the idiot now, Jim? I would like to remind you that you were the one who cheated your way through the Academy.”  
Bones anticipated Jim’s next move. He grabbed Jim and pulled him down by the torso to prevent him from lunging at Spock.  
“FIGHT ME!” Jim flailed under Bones.  
After about a minute of pure chaos, Uhura screams out, “EVERYONE SHUT UP!” Kirk stops flailing. “Jim! Go apologize to Spock right now!”  
“But-” Jim begins.  
“ _Now_!”  
Jim sighs and walks over to Spock.  
“I'm-I’m sorry.”  
“I accept your apology,” Spock nods.  
“Now, hug it out.” Uhura says as Chekov snickers. When neither Kirk nor Spock moved to hug, Uhura yelled, “ _HUG IT OUT_!”  
Kirk was the first to move closer to Spock. Jim put his hand on Spock’s shoulder and Spock awkwardly pulled him closer.  
Murmurs of “aww” were heard around the bridge. Jim wrapped his hand around Spock for a real hug.  
Sulu pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of the two.  
“Send that to me,” Scotty whispers.  
“Hey Spock?” Jim quietly asks.  
“Yes, Jim,”  
“I hate you.” Jim says through clenched teeth.  
“Likewise.” Jim pats Spock on the shoulder immediately pushes him back, turning to Uhura.  
“Alright, that's the end of that,” he points at Sulu without looking. “Do the world a favor and delete that picture or I will actually throw that camera out of the nearest airlock.”  
“Sir, with all due respect,” Sulu began, “Fuck you.”  
“Let's just finish the game. Preferably with no fatalities,” Carol says.  
Everyone sits back down to their respective corners and the game starts again. This time, Jim and Spock actually worked together.  
No one seemed to be paying attention to Chekov and Sulu.  
Big mistake.  
Sulu rolled the dice and landed on Boardwalk. Chekov threw his money in the air, then slammed a hotel down on the property.  
He stood up in the middle of the board, screaming, “I CONQUERED ZIS LAND FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!”  
Sulu throws his arms in the air and howls in victory while exchanging multiple high fives with Chekov. He was about to tell Jim to suck it before he sees the jealous fire in his eyes that he had only experienced a few times, and all of them have been when the ship was about to be under attack.  
“You know what, we're done.” Kirk says loudly.  
“But we're doing so well!” Sulu exclaims while basically cradling Chekov in his arms. Kirk leans over the board looking him directly in the eyes.  
“That's the point,” he says in a singsong voice.  
“Come on, mate, things are startin’ to really heat up now. And I'm not just talking about your face.” Scotty says.  
Somehow, Spock manages to go to jail and Kirk makes him sit in the corner to “think about what he’s done.”  
After three turns, Jim and Spock are finally out of jail. Money is really tight on Jim’s part. Meanwhile Chekov and Sulu are loaded.  
A few turns later, Bones and Carol go bankrupt. All their money goes to Chekov and Sulu.  
Chekov makes it rain with the money and Sulu practically bathes in it.  
Spock never failed to question the means for the so-called “making it rain.”  
“It's for emphasis, Spock,” Sulu rolled his eyes.  
A few minutes later, Uhura and Scotty go bankrupt and sell all their properties to Kirk and Spock.  
The good thing was that they got a bunch of properties. The bad thing is that they were low on money.  
The only two teams that were left were Jim and Spock against Chekov and Sulu.  
They began to inch closer to Sulu’s corner of properties. When Jim rolls, he lands on Boardwalk.  
“YES!” Chekov screams as he hugs Sulu.  
“FFFUCK!” Jim flips the board. All the pieces go flying. One got stuck in Carol’s hair. “Uhh...sorry?” Jim says as he attempts to clean up the mess.  
“Jim, do you want me to refer you back to therapy?” Bones pulls out a notepad for effect.  
“You’ll never take me alive!” Kirk sprints across the deck and trips over his own chair.  
“I'm surprised he hasn't been drinking tonight,” Uhura says.  
“Oh, that reminds me,” McCoy pulls out a bottle of whiskey from under the console.  
“Doctor,” Chekov looked puzzled. “Is zat mine?”  
“Yep.”  
“You stole it from me?”  
“Well, it's hardly stealing. It's more of borrowing without permission. And I'm not returning it.” Bones took a sip directly from the bottle. “God, I'm spending too much time with Jim.”  
"Hold on, let me go grab some glasses," Kirk lifts himself from his spot on the floor and walks over to the Captain's chair. He hits the top panel and it flips open to reveal eight glasses conveniently hidden in within the machinery. He looks at each glass and stares in disappointment at the one glass that had a rather large crack running through the glass. Taking the broken glass for himself, he hands each person a glass, much to Scotty's disgust and confusion.  
"How long have those been in there?" He asks.  
"As long as I've known about the top panel, so give or take a month or so," he responds calmly.  
"Do you have any idea how lucky you are that these haven't shattered and seriously damaged the interior technology of that chair? They could have melted for God's sake! Not to mention the fact that the price of that chair has more digits than your phone number." Scotty said with a slight panic in his voice.  
"Buddy, I don't think you realize how much of his life relies on luck." Bones chimes in while filling everyone's glasses. He reaches out for Jim's half broken glass while secretly enjoying what was going down between the two. It would only be magnified the more alcohol that makes its way into their systems and the further into the night they get. Jim ran a hand through his hair and gives in.  
"Fine, I won't do it again. Now shut up and have your drink." He says as he plops back into the little circle of officers. He raises his glass to the others.  
"To us."  
Everyone tapped their glasses together and drank everything in their cups. Jim catches Chekov's arm right before he takes his first sip.  
"Whoa, wait a minute. Bones, is there a drinking age in space?" Jim asked.  
"First of all, I'm slightly offended that you immediately ask me about this and how on Earth am I supposed to know?" Bones replied, sighing at the end.  
“That's the thing, Bones. _We’re not on Earth_.”  
"Zis vas stolen from me in ze first place." Chekov pointed out which made Jim feel like an idiot.  
"Right, right, right. Sorry, I'm just used to having to stop you doing things because of your age. Continue." Jim said, his face flushing slightly. Chekov tilted his head back and finished the amber liquid in one gulp and sighed.  
"I have no regrets buying zis, it is pretty good all things considered." He felt pretty confident about his purchase on the alien planet.  
"And I have no regrets stealing it." Bones declares with a smile on his face. Chekov playfully pushed him to the side.  
“Hey, you two, save the pushing for the pillow fight that we're going to have later.” says Jim sounding like their mother.  
“I would like to inform you that I cannot get drunk off of alcohol, alien or not. It would be impractical for me to drink this.”  
Uhura reaches into her bag and pulls out a Hershey’s chocolate bar.  
“Dig in.”  
The looks of confusion were coming from all around the room, considering not everyone knew Vulcans can get drunk off chocolate.  
“What? We coordinated snacks! I brought the chocolate, Chekov brought the marshmallows, and Carol brought the graham crackers,” Uhura says as Carol pulls out a box from her purse and smiles.  
Jim’s stomach started to grumble.  
“I'm hungry.”  
“Jim. You're always hungry,” Uhura rolls her eyes. “Your stomach is a literal wormhole.”  
“I'm gonna get some food,” Jim ignores her and goes up to a reciprocator.  
A few moments later, he comes back with two pizzas. One for him. And one for everyone else.  
Jim picked up a slice, but before he could take a bite, McCoy slapped it out of his hands.  
“Jim! You're on a diet!”  
Jim said nothing, as he continued to stare open mouthed at his fallen pizza.  
Chekov began to sing, “In ze arms of ze angels…”  
“Jim, you better get yourself a fruit salad instead,” Bones pushed him toward the reciprocator.  
Jim came back with a bowl of fruits in his hands and a frown on his face. He sat down next to Spock.  
“Better,” McCoy says, then turns to talk to Uhura.  
While Bones’ back was turned, Jim whispered to Spock, “Trade?” offering him his fruit.  
“Deal,” Spock hands over his pizza.  
Within literal seconds, Jim managed to fit the entire slice in his mouth. His cheeks were filled with food. When Bones turned around, Jim tried to play innocent. Bones looked at Spock for an answer, but Spock simply raised his eyebrows and hid his fruit.  
Everyone had finished their drinks (and Spock had most of his chocolate).  
“Crew,” Spock began, “since the Captain has assigned me to this task, I have looked up ways for humans to boost morale.”  
Jim muttered a quick, “I never assigned you anything.”  
“As I was saying,” continued the First Officer, “I have researched and discovered that smiling is said to improve human mood. Let us all smile.” Spock forced a smile but ended up looking like he was in pain. After no one smiled, Spock began, “Then it is time for the next phase. Forced laughter.” He started to laugh, or if that's what you called it. It was so terrifying to see him laugh and the forced part made it seem worse.  
No one knew how to react, so after a few minutes of Spock ‘laughing,’ he stopped.  
All was quiet for a few seconds until Sulu opens the bag of marshmallows and pops one into his mouth. Uhura grabs the bag from his hand and holds it in the air.  
“So who's up for s’mores?” she asks. “We don't have all that much chocolate anymore but we can make do.”  
“How are we supposed to cook them? We can't exactly have a fire pit on the bridge.” Carol points out.  
“We should have one here, it'd make the bridge a lot more welcoming, I think.” Kirk adds, with a slight slur to his words. Scotty snaps his fingers once and walks over to the control panel on the wall near the door. He drops to his knees as he opens the touch screen, revealing a mess of wires and machinery. He looks around for a second before carefully pulling a red wire out of its outlet, causing a small shower of sparks. He stands up and goes back to the circle, sitting next to Chekov. He gestures to the sparks shooting out of the wall.  
“Well what are you waiting for?” Scotty asks. Chekov’s eyes light up like a kid in a candy store.  
Uhura pulls out a thin metal skewer that was originally half a set of regulation chopsticks. She pushes the skewer through the marshmallow so that the tip pops out. She holds it out to an eager Chekov, who rushes off to the damaged wire until Bones stops him.  
“Wait! You just ripped it out of the wall, how could it possibly be safe?” He asks, his doctor instincts kicking in even in his buzzed state.  
“It's harmless. I swear. I've done it before and I've never gotten hurt so neither should the kid. Now let him have fun with his marshmallow, dammit.” Scotty says before nudging Chekov towards the panel. Bones rolls his eyes and leans back on his arms. Chekov pushes the marshmallow into the sparks with a heartwarming smile on his face.  
The only problem, he had never actually toasted a marshmallow before so he was just doing what he thought was right. Poor Chekov accidentally hit the exposed end of the wire with the base of the _metal_ skewer, causing him to get electrocuted.  
His body stiffens and doesn't move until the skewer was nowhere near the wire. He cries out and drops the chopstick, causing Uhura and Sulu to rush towards him and prod him with questions.  
Bones, on the other hand, was chastising Scotty about how 'safe’ the wire was. Bones rises up and staggers over to the downed Russian. He took his arm and pressed his pointer and middle finger into his wrist, checking his heart rate. He takes a look at both of his arms, neither one having any burns on them.  
“You've gone into shock before, correct?” Bones asks softly.  
“Um, yes I-I have.” Chekov says shakily.  
“Okay, so you know what it feels like. And even if you haven't, it's not hard to know whether you are or not. Do you feel like you are?” Jim was watching helplessly from behind Bones. He noticed that Bones was using his 'doctor voice’. He would always use it when a patient was undergoing extreme trauma or going to shock, or on the verge of it. All that Jim could think when the 'doctor voice’ was enabled was Bob Ross speaking.  
“Well, no. No I d-don’t.” Chekov said with his voice still shaking.  
“Are you asking me or telling me, Chekov?” Bones asks, the 'doctor voice’ no longer in action.  
“I'm telling you, Doctor McCoy.” He says with a slight smile. Bones deeply exhales and drops his head.  
“That's the spirit, kiddo. Just take it easy for a little bit. Maybe lie down.” He says as he helps Chekov back to the circle of very concerned friends.  
“Of course.” Bones claps him on the shoulder once before turning to Scotty.  
“Well I don't want to say I told you so, but _I told you so_. I thought you said that it was safe.” He asks with a new hostility in his voice. Scotty was already on his way to put the wire back in its port. He plugs it in, sighs and turns back to face the doctor.  
“It shouldn't have done that, it was only supposed to cause sparks. And I didn't know that he was going to touch it.” Scotty says.  
“Don't blame me, hawen't I suffered enough?” He says from his new position with his head in Sulu's lap.  
“We have to monitor him and see if there's any side effects. I wouldn't want anyone on crew to die,” McCoy glares at Jim, “again.”  
This seemed to be a sensitive spot for the crew. Kirk decided to ignore what just happened and continue talking about Chekov instead.  
“He's alright, just a little disoriented. Let's just be grateful for that and move on?” Jim suggests. Everyone nods and the bridge goes quiet except for the quiet apologies that were being whispered. “And, Bones, goddamn, you're hot when you talk all medical,” he jokingly winks.  
Suddenly, Uhura jumps up and pushes him over. “GODDAMMIT, JIM, YOU CAN’T HAVE _EVERYONE_ ON BOARD!”  
“THAT’S ARGUABLE! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, SULU?” Jim yells, pointing at Sulu, who was playing with Chekov's hair. Everyone looks at Sulu waiting for his response. He doesn't say a word, but instead winks at Kirk, causing Carol to choke on her water. A smile appeared on Jim's face.  
Now that everyone was done eating, Scotty, being the gentleman he was, picked up everyone’s trash and threw it down the chute.  
“Alright, time for another Earth game. You all know how to play Never Have I Ever?” Kirk asked.  
Almost everyone nodded, except Chekov and Spock. Of course.  
“So, basically, you have ten fingers, well we all have ten fingers, and you, uh… Uhura?” Jim called out for help.  
“We each have ten fingers up and we come up with a statement to try to get the other person out. If you've done something that a person says, then you have to put your finger down.” Uhura explained. “Got it?” She asked them both.  
“Got it,” Chekov nods.  
“Fascinating,” said Spock.  
“Wanna go first?” Kirk asked Spock.  
“Of course.” Everyone put up ten fingers. “Never have I ever been named James T. Kirk.”  
Kirk screamed, “THAT’S NOT HOW YOU PLAY!”  
“Ya still got to put a finger down, sir,” Scotty laughed.  
Kirk hesitantly put down a finger and started pouting.  
Uhura was next.  
“Never have I ever slept with three girls at once.”  
Everyone knows Kirk is going to put a finger down, but are surprised when Chekov puts a finger down too.  
Sulu gasps. “Not the Russian!”  
Chekov blushes. “Ze academy vas wery lonely.”  
“Aww,” Sulu pulls Chekov closer.  
Bones’ turn.  
“Never have I ever died,” he glares at Kirk.  
Kirk sighs. “Please don't gang up on me. I just died. Cut me some slack,” he puts a finger down.  
Kirk’s death was still a touchy subject, but a few people managed to stifle out a laugh  
Carol’s turn.  
“Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.”  
Everyone except Carol herself put a finger down.  
“Really? All of you?” she asks.  
Scotty asks, “Does it have to be a human male? Or does an alien male count too?”  
“It counts,” Spock says.  
“I don't even want to know,” Jim shudders.  
“I guess I'm the only one who didn't put a finger down,” Carol laughs. Suddenly, Uhura stands up and marches towards Carol. She grabs her face aggressively and pulls her in for a deep kiss.  
“Put a finger down, Carol,” she says as they break apart. Carol rolls her eyes and puts one down.  
Scotty’s next.  
“Never have I ever finished an entire bottle of alcohol alone at one time.”  
Only Bones puts a finger down.  
“You haven't?” Uhura asks Scotty.  
“Nah. My philosophy is to have 2 bottles and drink half from each,” he laughs.  
Sulu starts, “Never have I ever lied about knowing a language.”  
Uhura puts her finger down immediately.  
“Oh, all the time,” she laughs.  
Everyone seems to get worried.  
“And _you're_ the one I trust to translate everything?” Kirk stares wide-eyed.  
“Well, I only lied about once. Maybe twice. Okay, maybe a few times. But no more than five!”  
Sulu puts his hand to his forehead and whispers, “We’re all gonna die.”  
Chekov stares at the group from Sulu’s lap. He thinks for a moment. “Newer have I ewer broken something zat belonged to my friend and newer told zem.”  
Kirk and Bones both slowly put a finger down while glaring at each other.  
“What did you do?” Kirk asks, confused.  
“Remember the communicator you thought you broke?”  
“Which one?” Kirk has a habit for breaking his communicators.  
“The one that you got in the Academy.”  
“ _Which one_?”  
“The one that they said was ‘the last one you’d ever get’ but they have you like ten more after.”  
“Oh that one,” Kirk pauses. “That was _you_? Why didn't you tell me?”  
Such a drama queen.  
“You've broken so many before, so I thought it wouldn't be a big deal.” Bones rolls his eyes.  
“It's not a big deal. You know I love you, Bonesy.” He reaches over to hug his friend. “Let’s see, what have I broken? I know I've broken a lot of things that have been yours. Well, I told you about everything that I broke anyways,” he asks, still wrapped around the doctor.  
McCoy looks down at Kirk. With a dead expression, “You broke my patience.”  
Kirk slides away from McCoy and back to his normal spot.  
He looks around and says, “Never have I ever had black hair.”  
When Spock, Uhura, and Sulu put their fingers down, Kirk smiles, feeling accomplished.  
Spock’s next.  
“Never have I ever been illogical,” he stares at Jim, waiting for him to put a finger down.  
Kirk was this close to tackling that pointy-eared bastard.  
About one and a half rounds later, Kirk was the first one to get out. Next, Chekov and Uhura went out at the same time. Followed by Spock, then Sulu, then Bones.  
Carol went with the straightforward questions (“Never have I ever been an engineer”), while Scotty went for the more creative questions.  
“You’re boring. You never do anything,” Kirk jokes about her.  
Finally, Carol emerges victorious.  
“Well, I'd drink to that!” Scotty pours himself another glass.  
“You’d drink to anything,” Carol taps her glass against his and takes a sip.  
“Alright, what next?” Uhura asks and everyone looks to Jim for their next event. His eyes subconsciously roll up as he sorted through the mental list of sleepover things. And then it hits him, how could he forget, it’s a classic stereotypical sleepover cliche.  
“Pillow fight!” Jim calls out and taps Sulu on the shoulder with his pillow that he had behind him.  
When the pillow made contact, you could see the Matrix that flows down behind Sulu's retinas catch on fire as he grabbed the pillow from Carol’s lap and hit Jim in the face so hard that he got knocked back quite a bit. The crew stares at him, who is now on one knee with the pillow at the ready. Jim pops back up with his face tinted red.  
“Mutiny,” he whispers. “Mutiny!” He grabbed another pillow and making a poor attempt to land a strike on Sulu. Sulu manages to fling himself backwards and launch the pillow back at Kirk’s face, hitting him as he tries to get up.  
“ATTACK!” Chekov yells as he runs towards Sulu at full speed, launching it at him.  
Sulu doesn't move until the pillow is about an inch from his face. He bends his knees forward and leans back to the point where his back almost touches the ground as pillows fly above him. His little move was almost identical to Neo’s from The Matrix.  
He goes back upright, in a fighting stance as he looks at the small army of friends, armed with pillows and determination. And if Sulu ever had a chance to show off, this was it.  
Chekov was the smart one and joined Sulu’s side because the last thing he needed was a pillow to the face to add to his previous electrocution. Sulu gently pushes Chekov behind him and hands him his pillow. Sulu is double-wielding pillows, has the strength of Bruce Lee and is arguably the best fighter on the ship.  
Needless to say, the rest of the crew was screwed.  
Scotty formulated a plan, where Bones would attack on one side and he on the other because they were smart enough to not attack Sulu alone. Kirk was the distraction.  
Jim was flailing his arms and launching weak attacks on the other team while the other two went around.  
Sulu knew what was coming. Bones and Scotty swung at the same time, but Sulu managed to jump in between both pillows.  
No one bothered to hit Chekov though.  
As even Carol became engaged in the fight, Jim went to the opposite side of the room to sit down, not wanting to be hit.  
Then the world around him seemed to slow down. The entire crew seemed to look at him for a brief moment before he was knocked backwards by not one, but two pillows.  
He opened his eyes to see a laughing Uhura and a smirking Spock above him.  
He picks up a white pillow lying next to him and sticks it up in the air, waving it like a flag.  
“I surrender,” he whispers.  
“I'm sorry, Captain, what was that? Couldn't hear you,” Uhura asks, fully aware of what he said.  
“I surrender,” he says a bit louder.  
Sulu and Uhura high fived while Bones laughs at the sight of his best friend on the ground, defeated. Jim hoists himself back onto his feet.  
“Well that was a bit of an ordeal, and by the way, Sulu, remind me to take you on more away missions.”  
Spock tried to fix his tousled hair to the original, when Kirk walked up to him and began laughing. Everyone was so happy, even Spock couldn't suppress a slight smile. Happiness, it was a breath of fresh air for the crew.  
Kirk started dramatically panting. “I-I need a minute.” He grabs his pillow from the opposite side of the bridge and lies down on top of his sleeping bag and closes his eyes. The crew talk amongst themselves until Carol joins him on the floor. Then Chekov, then Uhura and Bones, then Scotty. Sulu and Spock remain sitting in the middle of the bridge just talking.  
“Sulu, you're so loud, go to sleep.” Kirk says in a fake annoyed tone.  
“Sleep is for the weak, isn't that right Spock?” Sulu asks.  
“Vulcans do not need much sleep in order to function, however it is necessary for humans.” Spock responds.  
“Sulu, you are wrong on so many different levels,” Bones adds, “You need sleep and my God do you sound like Jim.”  
“You people have no fun whatsoever.” Sulu said while groaning. “And I'm not even tired, what time is it even?”  
Uhura quickly glanced at her watch.  
“0340”  
“See, it's so early.” Sulu says.  
“ _Sulu_ ” Jim said. “Just come back to bed with me.” He says through a smirk. His little comment caused him to get a pillow in the face from both Sulu and Scotty. Sulu grabbed his pillow and pulled himself into his sleeping bag, curling up on the hard floor.  
“Computer, lights dimmed to 10 percent.” Spock called out while getting settled in his own sleeping bag. The lights dimmed and a wave of exhaustion rolled over Kirk.  
All was peaceful on the bridge. All was silent except for the quiet purrs of the engines and the breathing of the crew. Kirk stares through the glass at the stunning presentation of stars and galaxies while thinking how he managed to get such an amazing crew. The fact that he could do something stupid like this and all of them be on board with it was great for them and him. Minutes passed and his thoughts were cut short by Spock.  
“Are you still awake?” He asked. Kirk, Bones, Sulu and Chekov quietly said yes.  
“Do you believe in destiny?” Spock asked out of nowhere.  
“Um, vhat do you mean?” Chekov asked.  
“Do you believe in destiny? That we were all brought into this universe for a reason, that our futures are already planned out.” Spock says. Chekov's eyes go wide for a moment until he curls into a ball when Spock's words really sink in.  
“I sure as hell don't.” Bones says.  
“And why is that?” Spock asks.  
“I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my own future.”  
“I suppose that is fair.” He responds calmly.  
“Hey Spock,” Sulu says.  
“Yes?”  
“Stop talking.” He says bluntly.  
“But I am simply curious as to what your opinions are.”  
“Fine. No I don't believe in destiny,” Kirk said, now fully awake once again.  
“And why is that, sir?”  
“Because I've always believed that you control your own life. It was my own decision to join Starfleet and I don't think that it could have happened any other way besides my own free will.”  
“We’re all just particles of matter drifting through empty space with no way of knowing what our purpose is.” Spock stared wide-eyed at the ceiling.  
“Well out of all the matter particles in the galaxy, you guys matter the most to me,” Scotty winks at his own pun, causing Carol to groan from the other end of the room.  
After no more comments from philosopher Spock, Jim stands up and announces, “Well, I'm hungry. Anyone want to come with?”  
No one else was hungry but Bones’ protests of insisting Jim must stick with his diet caused him to rush out of the room following his best friend.  
McCoy soon returned after Jim ran away from him at top speed. He's a doctor, not a track star, dammit.  
Everyone was silent.  
Within those few minutes where the Captain was still gone, Spock rolled over to McCoy’s side.  
“Psst.”  
The doctor didn't notice.  
“Psst. Doctor. Psst.” Spock prods the other’s side.  
“What in God’s name are you doing?”  
“I have a question.”  
“Go ahead,” Bones says while still half asleep.  
“Do you think Jim likes me?”  
McCoy’s eyes now snapped open. “Are you drunk?”  
“You didn't answer my question.”  
“Well of course he likes you. He made you First Officer. Now go the hell to sleep.” Bones closed his eyes again.  
“No but really, doctor. Likes or _likes_?  
“Well, that's a question you have to ask him yourself. Sober, preferably.”  
“I think he likes you.” Spock says, in a tone the other has never heard before.  
“Well, I'd hope, since we’re best friends.”  
“Can I be your best friend too?”  
Seeing the drunken mess of a Vulcan to his side, McCoy says with sympathy, “Of course.”  
“And the Captain's too?”  
“You already are.”  
Spock sits up straight, mostly returning back to his stiff Vulcan personnel. “Thank you, doctor,” he says, before immediately passing out next to McCoy’s side.  
The doctor, not bothering to move Spock, falls asleep next to him on the floor.  
Kirk came back with a mouthful of chips, thankful that Bones didn't see him eating junk food.  
He was greeted with the sight of seeing his crew actually happy. The ones that were awake, of course.  
The night hadn't been perfect, but it was amazing enough for his crew.  
Spock was sprawled on the floor like a starfish next to Bones. Bones was passed out, half under a blanket, ignoring a perfectly good sleeping bag a few feet away. Uhura was tucked nicely into her own sleeping bag, holding her bag of remaining marshmallows like a teddy bear. Scotty was sprawled across the Captain’s chair with his head falling off the side. Carol was in her sleeping bag with her hair slightly tousled, sleeping like a log.  
Chekov and Sulu made their own tent out of a blanket and were silently watching a movie underneath, their silhouettes slightly illuminated by the screen.  
Jim walked over to Bones’ free side and gently tapped his shoulder. Bones just motioned to the space next to him, prompting him to lie down next to him.  
Jim pulled the blanket over the three of them, making sure the other two were covered before he was.  
“Goodnight,” he whispers into the darkness before he drifts to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram:  
> http://instagram.com/treknwars
> 
> Art by starshipspirk.tumblr.com inspired one scene:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/35/c9/61/35c961a92dd1abbb9ca9538a2bc5ccfd.jpg


End file.
